Pokemon Masters University
by Helios Duos Megistus
Summary: In this crazy Pokémon love story watch as Ash, Dawn, Brock, Misty, May, and N all have an adventure unravel beneath their feet.


As Ash and Dawn are on their way to the Orange Islands by Pokémon, Brock and Misty have decided to travel by boat, and last but certainly not least May, and the unknown character so far you may call N, traveled via plane.

Let's look at Ash and Dawn's story first. After Ash's champion win in the Unova region he decided to go and tell Dawn the great news, as if she was not watching his every battle before then thinking about him. Before he left there was a large man running up to Ash, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and confronted him, but what he realized when he opened his eyes is that it was the mail messenger. The large man gave him the letter and took off; Ash looked at who it was from Orange Islands Masters University. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed everybody was now staring at him. He heard the last call for his boat and rushed on deck.

Several hours later he finally docked just outside of Twinleaf Town. It's finally time to do it, Ash thought to himself. He walks up to Dawn's house, he knocks on the door and waits...no response, he knocks again this time Dawn answers immediately. He sees her smile then pain and tears rush to her face. He takes half a step forward and she slams the door in his face nearly breaking his nose he can hear her run up to her room. Dawn's mother opens the door lets Ash in and apologizes for the way she acted.

Ash walks up to Dawn's bedroom and knocks on the door, she slowly opens the door as if to make sure he's not a murderer. Ash walks in she closes the door and jumps and hugs him.

Ash: What gave you the change of heart?

Dawn: I just couldn't believe it was really you.

Ash: I just wanted to let you know that I am the new Unova champion and that I've been invited OIMU, and I want you to be my one guest.

Dawn's eyes started to fill with tears, but tears of joy this time. She smiled hugged Ash and kissed him on the cheek.

Dawn: That won't be necessary, I got my own invitation, but I'm glad that I'm your first choice on your list of guests.

Ash: Actually you were the only one on my list.

Dawn blushed redder than a cherry at that moment.

Ash: I have something else I need to tell you.

Dawn prepared for the worst to come out of his mouth for what he was going to say.

Ash: Dawn I like you... No I love you. Any time I see you my heart skips a beat. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and you push me to do my best. During the last moment of the championship I thought of you and how you would be cheering me on right now.

He said it, he said that he loves her, Dawn thought to herself. She knew that she felt the same way about him, but she just could not say anything. She was petrified about what he just said.

Ash: It-

Dawn: Hold that thought.

Dawn grabs Ash's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss she loved it seemed to go on for days, she was on paradise the boy she loved said he felt the same way, she was going to Pokémon Masters University, and this all happened in the same day. Today. Was. Perfect.

Ash had no idea what to think of this, he had no idea that anyone felt this way about him especially Dawn, she was extremely beautiful any time she walked in a public place guys were always staring at her. He felt like the luckiest person on the world.

As they stepped on the boat and waved good bye to Dawn's mother, they smiled to her and kissed. Dawn's mother was smiling; it was the first time in a long time that dawn had seen her mother this happy. She could see it from here her mother was crying, it was probably mixed emotions, some of the tears were pure joy, because Dawn finally had the boy of her dreams; others were of sadness know that her daughter was leaving her again and this time she was not just around the corner in another city she was in a completely different region. Once they were finally out of sight she ran home almost immediately regretting her decision on letting her travel all the way to Orange Islands, 'But this was good for her now she will become an even better coordinator than she was before.'

Ash and Dawn saw so many other trainers on that ship, but they finally found their room, they set their stuff down and just stayed there lying on the bed cuddling occasionally giving each other a light kiss. They both wanted this moment to never end, they wanted to never let each other go, they wanted the boat to never stop rocking them, and most of all they never wanted to arrive at their destination. Eventually it happened though they finally arrived but they did not know this as they were still asleep, and it was a good thing the crew looked all over the boat for them, because by the time they would have gotten up the boat would have already left.

Crew Leader: Come on you young lovers get up already.

Ash and Dawn: Wha-what's going on…?

Crew Leader: We've been looking for you two for 15 minutes.

Ash: We're not docked already are we?

Crew Leader: If we weren't we would not be looking, now would we.

Ash: No I guess not.

Dawn: OH MY GOD ASH HE'S TELLING US THAT WERE LATE AND WE NEED TO GET OFF THE BOAT!

Crew Leader: See your girlfriend knows what I'm saying.

That word, girlfriend, it made them look at each other smile and give the other a kiss. They still could not believe that they in a real relationship with each other. As they got off the boat they caught a glimpse of Brock and Misty…


End file.
